


A Corpse, A Spirit, A Werewolf and A Bloodsucker

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Ghost Dean, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Injuries, I mean they were dead before the fic but still, Listen i want zombie Finn content, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Seth, Zombie Finn, can u believe that this is all bc i saw that were roman figure, gross shit, i mean obviously, listen since Finn died in the 80s here he was buried in hammer pants and a jean jacket, werewolf roman, yay i found that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: Give them new life, teach them and then they'll see.





	A Corpse, A Spirit, A Werewolf and A Bloodsucker

_He didn’t remember dying, but he remembered waking up._ Well, he didn’t remember anything before his eyes opened. It was cold and dank and dark. It smelled of rotting wood and felt too cramped, too wrong. Where was he? Why was it so dark? Afraid of where he was, he began to bang on the wood, something just felt _off_.

He soon began to claw at the hard surface, panic bouncing in his mind, almost as if his mind was a pinball machine. He tried to scream, tried to beg for someone to let him out. Why couldn’t he scream? Why? The earthy smell soon hit his nose as he clawed through a bit of the wood, turning his head as dirt seeped through the hole. He tried to cry, tried to scream again, but something didn’t let him. Didn’t want him to.  
When his ring finger suddenly snapped off at the second knuckle, he tried to shrink back in fear, the weight of the dirt collapsing a bit of the coffin on him. Feeling his hands, he felt his fingernails being cracked and broken off.

He didn’t know how long it took for him to see light, after what seemed like eternity, scrambling through the dirt. The air felt almost like a slap in the face as he finally managed to raise his upper body from the dirt. It’s late, the moon hanging high in the sky, half blocked by fog. As he looked around, he saw headstones and flowers as well as moss trees creating canopies.

Before him stood two figures. The shorter one was a woman with shoulder length hair dyed pink and blue and the other was a man clad in a leather jacket, standing over her. A book was being held by them, which looked thick and old. The woman was speaking excitedly to the man in a foreign language. The man chuckled, saying, “I don’t know what you’re saying but I hoped it worked.”

It took a bit of force, but he managed to pull himself from the ground. His body felt heavy to him as he crawled on his stomach towards them. They would know what’s happening, perhaps. It was when he was near their feet when they noticed him, the woman handing the book to the man. An expression of shock was on the man’s face, while the woman had an excited grin on her face as she clapped rapidly and bounced on the balls of her feet.

“I told you it would work!” She said, a heavy accent laced in her voice. She crouched down to take a closer look at him but he scrambled away, towards where he came from. “Wait! Don’t go, we mean you no harm.” No harm, no harm, no harm. The feeling of his thoughts scattering like pinballs around his head caused his head to spin- he just wanted to know things. The other stood back, a bit of shock still on his face, but now it was mixed with a bit of curiosity.

“I can't believe it actually worked.” he mumbled. “Bit messed up though.” Messed up? What did he mean by that? 

“Do you know your name?” The two toned hair woman asked. No, no he didn’t. It then occurred to him that he was in a cemetery, perhaps he can get clues from the headstone. Twisting his body around, he managed to see the name on the stone.

_Finn Balor._

Vaguely, he remembered the name. His mind was still foggy, but he did remember being called Finn. Trying and failing to force the words out of his mouth, he pointed at the headstone, and the woman stepped near to inspect it.

“His name is Finn, at least that’s something.” She said. The words _messed up_ came back to him though, and he touched his face to feel what was wrong. A missing jaw wasn’t what he expected to feel. He looked at his hands and in the moonlight, they looked like a pale gray color. Dirt was on them and under his nails, emphasizing it. Blood was pooled at his palms, staining them a dark red that made him feel sick. The finger that snapped had thick, dark red blood oozing from where it once was. As he stares at his hands, he hears a wet squelch coming from the inside of his skull, accompanied by a sharp pain behind his eye- or where his eye should be. Something wriggles out of his eye socket near his optic nerve, and he sees a bloodied worm fall into his lap.

When he tried to speak again, it hit him that he didn’t have a jaw, he didn’t have an eye and there was a _fucking worm in his head_. _Dead._ He was _dead._ Finn tried to scream, tried to cry, but he couldn’t. He _couldn’t_. Finn scrambled to his feet, trying to run and hide, but it has probably been years since he used his legs. Stumbling and then falling, he was caught by a strong arm, he looked up to see the man that kept his distance.

“Is he okay?” He heard the woman ask. 

“As fine as he can get.” The man said. “My name’s Aleister and the woman is my mentor, Asuka. We’re gonna take care and teach you how to live in your body.” Finn blinked his singular eye in confusion, looking up at the both of them as Asuka walked up to them.

“Today, you begin your new life Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, I based this kind off of the supernatural figures wwe has lmao. I wanted to try the supernatural genre too. Lleyton helped me a bunch with this bc I had no idea what I was doing. But yeah, I'm demonsbalor on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
